1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a portable toilet seat, and more particularly, to such portable toilet seats that are foldable and can be rarely stored in a volumetrically efficient manner.
The transmission of diseases through toilet seats is on the increase. There are a number of devices, primarily made out of paper, that attempt to resolve this problem. Even in large buildings where people share the same sanitary facilities problems have been reported because these paper covers are typically not very reliable and susceptible to rupture. Also the sanitary facilities also periodically run out of these covers and/or discontinue its usage.
2. Description of the Related Art.
The transmission of diseases through toilet seats is on the increase. There are a number of devices, primarily made out of paper, that attempt to resolve this problem. Even in large buildings where people share the same sanitary facilities problems have been reported because these paper covers are typically not very reliable and susceptible to rupture. Also the sanitary facilities periodically run out of these covers and/or discontinue its usage.